A Reunion To Remember
by PalindromicAnna
Summary: Dalton future!fic. The boys started looking back on their lives after ten years out of high school. Julian/Logan.
1. That Sinking Feeling

**Disclaimer: **Brianna/Brielle are mine...all the beautiful boys belong to CP Coulter and her amazing story Dalton...and Kurt and Blaine to Glee/Ryan Murphy.

The boys started looking back on their lives after ten years out of high school. The tweedles, Dwight, Han, Blaine and Reed had all taken over their parent's businesses, Logan pulled himself out of his father's shadow, Derek finally settled down and Kurt had found his dream, marrying the man he loved; Blaine.

Julian had done none of these things. He'd done exactly what he did ten years ago, star in movies and run away from his feelings. He went from movie to movie, one girl to the next, sometimes throwing in the occasional male to shake things up and forget about the green eyes that still haunted his dreams. If he touched his lips, it was as if he could feel what kissing him would be like.

Julian was more famous than he was before but he felt even more empty and hollow inside. It was only when he got an invitation to the Dalton ten year reunion that he felt a little hope. That hope was small but it kept him going. He didn't know what he hoped for exactly, whether it was to fix past mistakes, to see the blonde boy he missed or to fill the ironic part of him that said he was useless and hadn't changed a bit in ten years.

When he turned up he realised that at least one of those things would happen. He took off his trademark sunglasses and looked around, trying to ignore the increasingly large hole in his stomach just thinking about what could happen from going back to Dalton. He let out a sigh when he couldn't see the blonde head of hair that he was excited to see but dreaded at the same time. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Derek smiling at him, wife by his side. Julian stared at him wide eyed, then looked over to the woman next to him.

"Derek, you've changed! My dear lady, what did you do to him?"

The beautiful blonde just giggled and looked at her husband, poking him in the side.

"You were best friends with Julian LARSON in high school and you didn't tell me?" she whispered to Derek, as both men grinned at each other.

"You haven't changed a bit Larson. Maybe a bit more scruff around the face but still as charming with the ladies and an absolute diva I am sure."

Julian sighed, his age showing slightly in his worn out smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just gonna go grab a drink. I'll see you guys later." And with that Julian clapped Derek on the back and headed to the drinks table. He calmly stayed there for a while, hoping that someone had spiked the punch already.

Julian surveyed the room, spotting many people he used to know but still not the blonde head of hair that he now desperately wanted to at least see from a distance. He soon spotted a blonde head, but it was closely followed by another, both heading his way.

"Julian!" the twins chorused.

The actor knew he couldn't escape now. He looked up from his drink and smiled at the men in front of him, noticing they too had wives, _'of course they married another set of twins' _Julian thought to himself as Ethan and Evan introduced their wives to him.

"Julian, this is Brianna," Evan said, smiling over at her.

"And this is Brielle." Both women smiled at him and curtsied before both extending a polite hand to him.

"A pleasure to meet someone of your status,"

"And a fellow classmate of our husbands,"

"We've heard so much about you."

Julian just stared at them. They were so much like their husbands that it scared him, but he had to admit that each pair made a beautiful couple.

"So how's Logan?" one of the twins asked with such cheek in his voice that it definitely brought the actor out of his trance.

"I haven't seen him since I left this hell hole after prom, not that I remember much about that night. Why do you ask?"

The tweedles exchanged a glance that slightly unsettled Julian, but they simply replied, "No reason. You were just good friends, we assumed you would've kept in touch."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything from that night?" one of their wives asked before the men quickly dragged them away, excusing themselves with some vague reason.

Julian stood there bewildered for a second before considering what the woman might have meant. All he remembered from their prom drinking away his troubles and dancing with any girl that came along his path. He also remembered watching the prefect walk away without saying goodbye. It had hurt him a lot to look back on, but he didn't get to mull on it for long when he saw a tall flicker of blonde out of the corner of his eye. It was unmistakable and he knew it. His heart was caught in his throat and his mind was running a million miles/hour, and so were his feet. He fled into the bathroom, locked himself in a stall and sank against the door with his head in his hands. He was so wrecked from everything that his eyes started drooping and his world went blank, falling asleep where he was curled up.

**A/N: **I've written the next chapter. I just need to type it up. Tell me what you think so far =] Love you all just for reading =D


	2. So Long To Touch

Logan walked into the familiar hall not knowing what to expect from the night. He had arrived late because of an incompetent intern who was supposed to be doing paperwork for his latest trial case. As soon as he arrived he moved to the drinks table and started looking around at all the old faces. He wished that the drink in his hand was alcohol when he noticed Kurt and Blaine walking up to him.

"We're not underage anymore; you would think they'd allow us a little alcohol for an event like this," Logan mumbled to himself as he pulled his eyes away from the cup in front of him to train his focus on the intertwining fingers of the men in front of him. He sighed then let a small smile slip onto his face.

"Still together after ten years?"

Kurt and Blaine looked into each other's eyes then back at Logan, nodding in response.

"What about you Logan, found anyone special?"

His eyes became distant as he thought about it. "I guess you could say I did. But I lost them a long time ago."

"Well we hope you find someone who makes you happy Logan," Blaine said somewhat sombrely as he clapped him on the back and walked off with his arm around Kurt's waist.

Logan remembered the days when he's wish that his arms were the ones around Kurt, but those days were long gone and someone else now haunted his mind. It was only one night, but how could he forget what happened? The blonde's mind started to wander back to their prom night...

"_It's rude not to say goodbye."_

_Logan turned to see Julian stumble slightly into the foyer, clearly drunk._

"_Julian go back inside and find Derek, he'll take care of you. I don't need to take care of a drunken prima donna right now," he snapped back at the actor, pissed that he'd gotten drunk on the night to remember for their school lives._

"_Someone sad now that all their chances with Kurt have finally run out?" Julian taunted in a slightly babyish voice, walking towards Logan._

"_Shut up Julian. I thought you were Mr. I Don't Care Because No One Cares About Me?"_

"_Well apparently I care. I still care about you," Julian mumbled, pointing a finger against the prefect's chest._

_Logan's brow furrowed and his eyes were incredulous as he tried to comprehend the muffled slurs coming from his friend's mouth. He asked the brunette to repeat himself. Julian took a deep breath and stepped even closer to Logan, trapping him against the door which he'd been leaning against._

"_I love you Logan. Don't ask me why, because you frustrate the hell out of me, but every time you hurt, I want to make it better. Every time you take your meds, I want to be the one to make you feel something. But I don't do anything worthy of your time. You barely know that I exist in your little world. I guess it doesn't help that you thought I was straight, but guess what? I'm not! Logan, I love you, but I can't handle your rejection. So I'm going to just say my goodbyes and never see you again. Have fun with your life. I hope you have beautiful gay babies with someone just as amazing as Kurt. Forget all about me because I am nothing and you know it. I love you Logan."_

_And with that Julian turned to leave, but stopped himself and ran back to Logan, kissing him full and passionately on the lips, his hands sliding down to his ass, cupping a cheek firmly. Logan held his eyes shut tight, trying to comprehend what was happening. His lips were moving with the actor's but also searching of their own accord. Before he knew it,, his lips were met with a cold breeze and when he finally opened his eyes, there was no sign of Julian, only the Tweedles poking their heads around the foyer door, chuckling to themselves before disappearing back to the celebrations._

Logan was rudely awakened back to reality by two bodies squishing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Haven't changed a bit, have you boys?"

He was met with Cheshire grins as he looked at Ethan and Evan for the first time in eight years, since they had helped him escape his father's grasp.

"We may not have changed,"

"But you certainly have."

"Older,"

"More tired and worn out,"

"And yet more handsome," the twins finished together.

"Well that's what happens when you grow older isn't it?" Logan asked with an air of sophistication, trying to feel more professional and gentlemanly than he was.

"Have you seen Julian yet?" Ethan asked, a smirk crossing his face as he watched Logan tense at the name.

Logan took a deep breath then replied, "No I have not. Will you excuse me? I need to refresh myself after being attacked by you two."

The men nodded and grinned at each other, having seen the actor head that way about five minutes earlier.

Logan pushed the door open and moved swiftly towards the sink, washing his face of all the stress that had built up over time, making his whole face feel heavy. He turned the water off, hand still gripping the tap. In a moment of frustration at himself for believing he could change the things he felt for the last ten years in one night, he punched the wall beside the sink and grumbled, "Why can't I just forget?" As he ran a hand through his hair surveying the damage, he heard a click and the squeak of a door open. He turned around and stared at the sight in front of him.

With bated breath, he asked the one thing running through his mind, "Julian...is that really you?"


	3. A Tentative Moment

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't posted this sooner...my writing time has been limited as I keep running into people on the train when I'm writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...

* * *

><p>It was a long tentative moment as Julian finally looked into Logan's eyes after years of longing and regret. He'd tried to put them out of his mind so many times but he just couldn't. Now that those eyes were in front of him again, his memories of them felt so hollow and fake and just wanted to drink in every inch of those piercing green eyes while he could.<p>

Logan's eyes were always intoxicating to Julian; they took him away from his pain and he forgot about the real world. He soon realised they still had the same effect as he tore his sight away to take in the rest of his appearance. The blonde's hair was out of its old strangle holds of gel; his short fringe sweeping lightly over his face, framing it nicely and contrasting his sharp jaw line. His clothes were slightly rumpled from letting out his frustrations on the wall, which the actor now noticed had a decent sized indent where he must have punched it.

Julian's eyes made their way back to Logan's, lingering slightly over his lips. Logan's eyes were distant, which made Julian wonder what exactly what he was thinking, pulling himself out of his daze to realise they must have been just standing there for about five minutes, forgetting anything that might have been said in that time.

"Are you just gonna stand there thinking to yourself?" Julian asked snappily, breaking the silence. Logan jerked slightly, coming back to reality.

"Always the diva, aren't you Jules?"

The actor just smirked at him, "Well apparently I haven't changed."

"It seems you haven't," there was a slight pause; "You know I tried to contact you after we graduated? Your agent just said you had more important thing to do, something more important than talking to your best friend that you haven't seen for six months apparently." Logan's laugh was harsh but faded away with a sigh.

"I thought I was leaving my old life behind, getting rid of the things that hurt," Julian replied aptly.

Julian watched the blonde take in a deep breath.

"Look Jules, I know I may have hurt you, with my words and my actions, but I didn't know."

The brunette's brow furrowed in confusion, trying to think of what he could have meant. Logan huffed slightly, exasperated.

"You don't remember do you? How could you? You were as drunk as a fish. No wonder you said it when you did."

Julian's expression was even more confounded than before. His face soon turned to horror when he realised what he meant. He still didn't remember when or how but he did realise what he must have done.

"When?" Julian's voice was choked and very small but Logan could still hear him.

"Prom, when I walked out to the foyer to get some air."

Julian slowly started piecing it all together, or at least as much as he could.

"How much? How much did I say?"

Logan's eyes pierced him as the blonde responded, "Enough, enough for me to understand why you acted defensive all the time, even if that was normal when we argued. But that's all in the past. I just want to ask you one question, why did you love me?"

"Do, not did." Julian grumbled to himself.

Logan narrowed his eyes, urging the brunette to continue.

"Why do I have to explain myself to you? It's not like you cared then, and I'm sure you don't care now."

Logan swiftly moved towards Julian, grabbing him tightly by the wrist, his eyes boring into the actor. His movements may have been slightly aggressive but his voice was now soft with an emotion Julian has never heard in Logan's voice before.

"I have changed Jules. As much as you like to think that I will always be the bastard who never cared about anyone but himself, I have changed and I do care. It's hard not to care about others when they are there for you when you go through one of the toughest moments of your life, like making your father respect you and your decisions even if he hates what you have become. It's also hard not to care when you are yelled at by your best friend, who finally admits their deepest secret then runs away pretending nothing happened. You may not have changed Jules, but I have so don't give me crap about not caring, because if you had cared enough, you would've stayed in contact and not run away like a little girl."

Logan's words stung hard but his eyes were solemn. Julian's eyes moved to look at his feet, trying to process everything. The blonde made the actor look at him, watching his expression as the actor squirmed under the pressure to say something, anything at all.

"I care about _you_, Jules," Logan said, breaking the tension before all the thoughts in Julian's brain could burst out.

Just before Julian was about to reply, the door squeaked open and Bailey Tipton walked in, staring at the sight in front of him, smirking a little, knowingly. Logan pulled his arm away but kept his eyes firmly on Julian, while the actor just shrugged it off and barged his way out of the bathroom, straightening his attire as he walked out, pretending like there wasn't an inner conflict raging inside of him as he wiped a single tear from his eye and mingled back into the throng of people at the reunion.


	4. Only A Fly

**A/N: **Oh look a new chapter and it's only been a day! =] (I do have to say sorry though because the next chapter might not be up till monday/tuesday/wednesday next week =\) I am also sorry because this chapter is shorter than the others and I did have someone ask for it to be longer... but I felt this was an appropriate little moment and wanted to keep it in...plus we get to see Bailey again =D (I shall try and make the next chapter longer for you all if that is what you'd like) So here it is...enjoy =]

* * *

><p>Logan walked back into the reunion, searching for sight of Julian. As he took a deep breath Bailey walked out from the bathroom and put a hand on his shoulder, "He'll come around eventually."<p>

"How do you know?"

Bailey just smiled at him. "After many years of dealing with Stuarts and observing your trio, it's not too hard to realise that he will eventually go after the one thing he has wanted all his life." He laughed slightly, "and I know how he felt about you since the Valentine's fair, junior year."

Logan frowned.

"Anything else I should have known ten years ago?"

"Well, Harry met Sally. Life is a box of chocolates. Scar killed Mufasa. Julian's loved you since freshman year. I think that's about it. Is that enough new information for you yet?" Bailey's said with a straight face, voice laced with sarcasm.

Logan's glare was piercing but he let fade slowly.

"Well aren't you just a fly on the wall? Always gathering up information because people didn't realise you were there," Logan mused to himself, a smirk growing on his features.

"How would you feel about using your little spy skills and find out what's up with Julian?"

Bailey grinned mischievously and accepted the challenge, although he was possibly going to take a different approach to it all because he always wanted to see them together.

Bailey walked off in the direction of the drinks table where he was sure he would find the actor.

"Lovely to see you again, Julian." Bailey said with a happy smile, pouring a drink for himself.

"Look Bailey, in there, it's not what it looked like."

"I know, but I also know what it actually was. It was you running away from the one thing you've always wanted. The opportunity is right in front of you and all you do is make excuses but in reality you're too scared that once you get what you actually wanted it will be taken away from you."

Julian stood there in shock.

"I'm not like that at all."

Bailey just put his hand on Julian's shoulder.

"It's alright to actually receive something for once but if you don't take up this opportunity now, you may always be stuck with the pain you've been putting yourself through all these years."

"But he's changed, I haven't. I'm still a stupid teenager inside and he's grown away from that."

Julian turned away, disappointed in himself. Bailey moved to stand next to him again, bumping his shoulder with the actor's.

"Let him help you change. You just have to let him."

Julian sighed then looked at Bailey again.

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I'm a behavioural psychologist. It's my job to notice and analyse these things."

Julian's face became incredulous. "Of course you are," the actor mumbled to himself.

"Now go and do what you've wanted to do for so long, or at least sort things out with him, or I will sit you both down and we will have a counselling session together. It's your choice."

Bailey's smirk grew to his ears as he walked away slowly, turning back to see Julian sigh and walk towards a table in the far corner, where he could see the blonde he had spoken to earlier.

'_Another job well done,' _Bailey thought to himself as he walked back into the cacophony that was the Dalton reunion.


	5. A Moment On The Edge

The reunion was in full swing when Julian made his way towards Logan. People were dancing – and by the looks of it someone had finally spiked the punch. The twins and their wives swooped in on Logan; asking him to dance. Julian just stood and watched as the blonde got up and made his way to the door after gracefully refusing the twins' request. The brunette felt his heart drop, 'Not again' he said to himself barely above a whisper, and took off after the blonde.

As he reached the door, memories of a night long past flooded back, each one bringing insight and clarity back to the actor, and then his stomach clenched as one memory came to the foreground of his mind. He always thought it was a dream but it was hitting him like a tonne of bricks as the memory was now as clear as day. A hand subconsciously made its way to his lips, touching them lightly, his thoughts racing. He had actually had the courage all those years ago – even if it was liquid courage – to tell him how he felt and kiss the lips he always dreamed of. His dreams had actually come true and he didn't realise it. He tore his mind from his thoughts and focused his eyes on Logan. The actor took a deep breath then stepped into the foyer, and made his presence known to the blonde leaning against the door.

"Running away again?"

Logan's voice had a hint of laughter as he replied, "No, you?"

Julian sighed, "Not this time."

Logan's eyes rose to meet his own, full of curiosity.

"Oh really? The famous Julian Larson isn't going to run away for once. It reminds me of a memory I can't forget."

Julian winced at the reference. He was drunk then but that shouldn't make a difference to his courage now.

"Well that was a long time ago," Julian said, longing entering his voice, "but apparently I haven't changed."

"I'd disagree."

Julian looked at Logan strangely, but urged him to go on.

"You may be more famous now but it doesn't change the fact that you're more scared of getting hurt and that you're just as ignorant as I used to be."

Logan's words had put Julian on the back foot, he was trying to open up but he was slowly building up his walls again.

"Well maybe you're right, maybe I am but it's because I can't forget the hurt I felt all those years. It tears me apart and I don't think I can go through that again."

Julian's barriers were now just as high as they were in the bathroom; all that Bailey said lay forgotten in the back of his mind.

"Do you trust me?"

The question threw Julian off, he was _not_ expecting that.

"I do."

Logan's scoff reminded Julian of the old prefect.

"If you trusted me you wouldn't be so defensive and you'd stop thinking about yourself for one minute. I bet if you took a look back at our interactions tonight you would realise that I haven't discouraged you once, but I've stood there and listened to everything you've had to say and actually taken thought to it. Maybe you should try that before you speak next time, maybe then you'll realise that I care for you," the blonde looked away for a second but look straight back into the actor's eyes, green eyes penetrating brown, "and dammit Julian, I think I love you."

Julian's world stopped. Had he really just said that? Julian quickly refocused on what the blonde was saying.

"But maybe that was just an illusion, maybe all those years you shut me out drove me crazy and I'm no longer thinking straight." Logan took a deep breath to calm himself then continued, "I don't know anymore but when you figure out what's going on in that head of yours, call me."

And with that Logan turned to leave, but quickly turned back, pulled a pen out from his pocket, grabbed Julian's hand and scribbled down a number.

"You might need the new one," he simply stated before he disappeared out the door.

Julian's head was reeling. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He stood there staring at Logan's number written on his hand. The writing was cursive and a little messy but it was just the same as Julian remembered it. He stared at the way Logan had written his name on his hand and added a little heart at the end.

'_What does that mean?'_

Julian just kept staring at it, going through everything the blonde had said.

_Dammit Julian, I think I love you._

Those words were racing through his mind, punctuated more every time it repeated itself in his head.

"What do I do know?"

"You go after him."

Julian was not expecting that. He turned around to see Kurt pushing himself off the wall he was leaning against, moving towards Julian. Kurt put a hand on Julian's shoulder then smiled knowingly as he looked down and the writing on the actor's hand.

"Ring him."

"Thanks for the push Kurt, but I don't think you know what you're doing here." His voice was solemn, his mind still contemplating what he should do.

Kurt simply replied, "Neither do you. I saw you two just then and you clearly haven't realised it but you don't know him as well as you used to. You lost contact with him after school and so did I, but I still remember what he was like with me. This is completely different, he has changed Julian. He's not going to chase after you. He gave you his number to see whether you think he's worth the effort of finding again, and I think you owe him that much."

Julian shrugged Kurt's hand off his shoulder and walked out of the building looking for fresh air. He fumbled with his phone in his pocket, toying with the idea of calling him. After a few minutes he finally pulled it out and punched in the number but quickly hit the end call button. He looked down at his phone, trying to build up the courage to call again. As he finally dials it again he hears a phone ringing in the distance. He moved closer to the sound, phone now resting at his side as he kept walking towards the noise. Suddenly it stopped ringing and he heard a voice. He quickly put the phone up to his ear and just listened to the voice.

"Jules? … Julian is that you? … Julian stop being a prick and talk to me."

Julian could see him now, sitting on the front steps of Stewart. He hung up the phone and kept walking towards his old dorm house, keeping his presence unknown from the blonde.

"Julian you absolute prick. Next time you call you better say something." Logan said disgruntled, hanging his head in his hands.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

Logan jerked his head up to look at the actor and quickly stood to be eye to eye with him.

"What happened to not saying anything discouraging Lo?" a smirk rising on Julian's face.

"We already knew you were a prick, nothing new for you."

"Well maybe I could stop it if that's what you want."

"We both know you never could, and it's what made us, us. You were the prima donna prick and I was the psychotic bastard. I may not be that person anymore Jules but I still want us to have that bond we did back then, just minus the hurt feelings."

Julian smiled fondly at the man in front of him, realising he just had to let go of the past and embrace the present.

"I want that too, but I also want more."

The blonde crooked an eyebrow, urging him on.

"I want to be able to think about someone other than myself. I want to be someone special who you can treasure. I want to be able to make you feel like you are wanted and loved unlink in high school. I want to be the one you wake up next to."

Julian looked away, his emotions getting the better of him. As he looked back at Logan he saw a large smirk play along his lips as he started to speak. "That's a lot of 'I want'" he paused, "but I think I can live with that for now," the smirk now turned into a maniacal grin, "as long as you're willing to beg that is."

Julian's face dropped into an incredulous smirk as he bowed down in front of the blonde.

"Of course, you're Majesty. Whatever you wish is my command."

Logan just smiled down at him.

"Well my first command is: get up you look ridiculous."

He extended a hand down to the actor and helped him up with such force that he toppled back on to the stairs, Julian falling on top of him. They both cracked up laughing at their situation but as the laughing died down they started surveying their situation. Julian quickly went to jump as he realise he was sitting in the blonde's lap with his hands pressed flat against his chest, but Logan pulled him back down, their chest pressed up against one another. Julian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping that when he opened his eyes he would still be there in Logan's arms. When he opened them, all he could see was a sea of green staring back at him, much closer than it was before.

"Logan," Julian said breathlessly, trying to regain himself from being lost in the blonde's eyes. Logan kept his focus trained on the man on top of him, repeating the actor's sentiments as he said his name back to him, "Julian."

Julian snaked his hand up Logan's arm to rest at the back of his neck, fingers playing lightly with the strands of hair that brushed the back of his hand. Logan moved his hand to sit on the back of Julian's waist, keeping him in place.

"This finally feels right," Julian whispers into Logan's ear. The blonde just grunts lightly in recognition as he nudges his nose lightly against the actor's. A smile splits over Julian's features as he gets the hint and brushes his lips lightly over the blonde's before placing a small chaste kiss on those lips, still a little afraid of what might happen. Soon all fears are put out of his mind as his lips are taken in a more passionate kiss, his mouth parting slightly to give entrance. Logan's tongue slips quickly inside his mouth, searching for what it's been longing to find. As the two fight for control their hands become entangled in each other's hair. Julian slowly pulled away, his nose brushing against Logan's before he opened his eyes to look at the blonde.

"Wow," Logan uttered breathlessly looking back at Julian. He just smiled as he stared into those eyes, wanting to get lost forever, "I think I could get used to this."

**A/N: **I was gonna make this two chapters...but I remember one person asking for longer chapters...so here you go =] I shall be gone for Easter...as I am going to a massive music festival but I shall be back next week. Which brings me to my next topic...do you guys want more? Because I'm willing to leave it here...but I have a feeling I might be killed. So please review and tell me what you think and whether I should continue. And thanks for reading...seriously you guys are amazing =]


	6. Worth The Wait

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get out...I had writer's block with this one...I hope you guys like it...it was re-written many times =\

* * *

><p>Lying together, curled up on the stairs that once scarred him, Julian felt safe in Logan's arms. Feeling the breath on his neck, that nose brush past his, those lips on his, Julian had finally found what he'd been longing for, and nothing could interrupt that moment…<p>

SMACK!

…except for that. Julian peeled the nerf dart from his forehead glowering eyes searching for his new target. Julian moved to get up but Logan's hand stayed his movements. Instead Logan whispered into his ear and slowly bent over the edge of the steps, grabbing a stick then wrapped himself back around the actor, pretending nothing had happened and pressed light kisses against his neck.

They waited about five minutes but the next attack was swift, coming from the side this time, but Logan was quicker, swatting the dart away and throwing the stick in the direction the nerf dart had come from.

"OWW."

A satisfied grin spread across the former Stuarts faces, their eyes watching as three heads appeared behind a bush.

"Kurt?" the pair asked curiously. "We expected the Twins but not you."

A Cheshire like grin spread across Kurt's features, far too reminiscent of the Twins standing next to him.

"Who else do you expect could keep these two in check?" his thumb jerking to his right.

"Besides, didn't want you two scarring anyone who walks past on the way out. Who knows what you two are capable of now you're together?"

They both rolled their eyes and glared back at Kurt.

"Oh look! They've even got the same facial expression!"

"It's meant to be," Ethan stated, a sweet smile spreading on his face.

"Meant to be," the other twin concluded.

"Even the Twins love you together, wow this could get interesting very quickly."

Twin Cheshire smiles grew. "We've always wondered what it would be like-"

"NO!"

The looks of horror on Julian's and Logan's faces were priceless.

Suddenly they were being smothered in the embrace of the twins.

"We're just so happy for you two."

They were quickly pulled away by Kurt, who in turn also gave them a hug, whispering lightly in their ears, "get out now while you can, you two deserve to have the night to yourselves."

Julian smacked him in the back of the head then hugged him tightly.

"Thankyou."

And with that Julian started running away, Logan standing in his dust, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Go get him before we do."

The smirk on the twins faces brought him back to reality, and the nerf darts that suddenly started coming towards him had him running. He ran back towards the hall but couldn't see Julian anywhere. He stopped next to the entrance to the hall and heard voices from inside heading towards the exit.

"Crap, Jules where are you?" Logan muttered to himself before he felt hands wrap around his waist, pulling him backwards. Next thing he knew he was in the bush lying on something that cushioned his fall. Logan started to freak out until a hand turned him around and his lips were met with a soft kiss.

"Be quiet and we just might make it out of here," Julian whispered, longing to capture those lips again.

Logan just smirked in the dark and turned his attention back to the outside world as Blaine, Derek and Bailey walked down the stairs looking around for something. Kurt and the Twins walked up from Stuart house, a smirk growing on their faces.

"We should probably go find our wives; luckily they won't be worrying about us, they're just as crazy as we are."

"We have the best wives, don't we Evan?"

His twin replied with a nod and the fired their nerf guns randomly one last time, bullets flying everywhere, including the bushes, then they shoved the guns into the hands of Derek and Bailey before happily skipping inside. A low groan could be heard in the bushes and Blaine went to investigate but Kurt simply pulled him back, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Leave them be," Kurt whispered his lips brushing lightly against Blaine's ear.

"Maybe we should be left alone too," Blaine replied turning in Kurt's arms, smirking as his lips caressed Kurt's neck lightly. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand quickly, turned to wave goodbye then fled into the distance, giggling as they ran.

The pair in the bushes stifled laughter as they heard Blaine squeak a little as Kurt squeezed his ass. Julian moved to do the same but stopped himself as Derek and Bailey walked back inside.

"Should we make a run for it?" the blonde asked moving so he was no longer on top of Julian.

The actor smirked in reply, "Or we could stay here and get a little dirty. Have you ever done anything in public?"

Logan quirked an eyebrow, "As much as I want you right now I don't think our first time should be on something as hard as the ground."

"Well I know something else that is hard right now; maybe we should move this to your car?"

"Can't keep it in your pants, can you?" The blonde shook his head but continued, "Jules I want to make sweet love to you, not just random hot sex wherever I can get it. I promise you, if you can wait I will make it far beyond worthwhile."

The smirk on Julian's face was unbearable and Logan turned away only to be greeted by the actor's hands roaming his body, one hand squeezing his ass, "And if I don't agree?"

"Well then you will get none of this," Logan said smirking as he pulled himself out of the actor's grasp, his hand lightly grazing the bulge in Julian's pants just to tease.

"Well maybe I can wait, but can you?"

Logan just smiled and pulled the actor out of the bushes.

"Only for you would I wait this long."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I've decided this is the last chapter...I'm sorry but I have nowhere to continue with it and I am trying not to write anything too smuttish so this is where it ends. Although I'm sure I can write more Jogan/Light if you guys insist. Thankyou for all the support you guys have given me through this, it may not have been much but it meant a lot. Please I would love to hear your overall reviews, so don't be afraid to hit that nice little button down there...


End file.
